Longleg
Shock |resistance = None |explosive_components = Concussion Sac |weak_spots = Eyes Alarm Antenna Wing (x2) Power Cell (x2) |habitat = |components = Body Concussion Sack Alarm Signal Antenna Power Cell Wing |loots = Sparker Echo Shell Metal Shards Wire Machine Core-Medium Luminous Braiding Longleg Heart Longleg Lens }} The Longleg is a machine in Horizon Zero Dawn. It is a Reconnaissance Class machine. It is one of three known avian machines; however, it is incapable of flight. As a recon machine, it patrols on a constant lookout for perceived threats. Unlike its much smaller fellow recon machine the Watcher, it is able to scan and call reinforcements via radar as well as visually. History Like all combat-capable machines, Longlegs began appearing after the onset of the Derangement. They were presumably created by HEPHAESTUS upon deciding that it needed a recon machine that was combat-capable and much more dangerous to humans than Watchers. It is unclear whether it is a variation of a pre-Derangement machine or something new altogether. The Oseram warlord Dervahl created a sonic weapon from a modified Longleg head and concussion sac, mimicking the machine's sonic blasts. He also had a number of them chained at his camp, likely for further experimentation and for security. The Nora huntress Aloy saw Longlegs mainly at sites scattered throughout the Carja Sundom. She usually saw them guarding Zero Dawn terraformer herds or walking in machine convoys. She encountered them patrolling the approach to the Tallneck deployed at the location in The Jewel known as the Spearshafts. She also sold a Longleg Lens to the Carja trader Ranin. Outside the Sundom, she encountered two Longlegs in the Cut. The Longlegs in The Cut are augmented by HEPHAESTUS, and are known as Daemonic Longlegs. Aloy encountered them as guards around one of HEPHAESTUS’ Control Towers, as well as inside the ancient Firebreak facility as part of a three-person expedition to HEPHAESTUS’ R&D cauldron, EPSILON. Appearance The Longleg’s chassis resembles a ratite. The head terminates in a vertical pair of sharp, beak-like structures, and is mounted on a long, flexible neck. Six optical sensors are located on each side of the head in the same position as a ratite’s eyes. Three antennae extend from the back of the head, from which the Longleg can emit a signal calling for reinforcements''Horizon Zero Dawn Collector's Edition Guide, page 157. Mounted on the chest are a pair of bulbous components called Concussion Sacs. These are part of its scanning array, as well as powering one of its attacks. Each of its two short, flightless wings are equipped with three engines that emit jet-like blasts of flame, which the Longleg uses in attacks. Of its two feet is equipped with a single claw. A power cell composed of a pair of components called Sparkers is mounted on its lower back. Behavior Longlegs are mainly deployed in groups of no more than three to patrol around herds of Zero Dawn terraformers, allowing them to work without having to stop and watch for perceived threats. Each Longleg walks in a set circuitous path around the herd, frequently stopping to scan the surroundings. While scanning, unalerted (and even overridden) Longlegs are frequently seen firing their sonic blasts towards the horizon, perhaps to kill or scare off animals encroaching on their territory. Longlegs guard the sole known Behemoth site. Pairs of Longlegs also escort Behemoths and Shell-Walkers in machine convoys. An overridden Longleg can destroy another unalerted Longleg with a single strike. Abilities Longlegs are fast and agile. They employ a number of Fire-based attacks using the engines on their wings, melee attacks using their beaks and claws, as well as a disorienting sonic attack using their Concussion Sacs. This attack was harnessed by the renegade Oseram warlord and inventor Dervahl to construct a sonic weapon capable of incapacitating human enemies. Aside from combat purposes, the Concussion Sacs can also be used as an echolocation device, emitting less powerful waves to detect hidden enemies. Weaknesses A Longleg has two structural weaknesses: its Concussion Sacs and its power cell. Strikes on the Concussion Sacs with high-powered projectile weapons such as Precision Arrows from a Sharpshot Bow cause a concussive explosion that damages the machine, destroys the Concussion Sacs and disables the Longleg’s sonic attack and scanning ability. A strike on the one of the Sparkers in the Longleg’s power cell with a Shock arrow causes a damaging electrical explosion that immediately stuns the Longleg. Additionally, Longlegs are particularly susceptible to attacks from weapons that utilize Shock; repeated strikes from Shock weapons quickly inflict a Shock state, stunning the Longleg. Attacks ''Stun blast does not work on other machines. Components Loot }} Trivia *The attack "Chicken Scratch" was heavily inspired by videos of chickens attacking with their legs. This choice was a result of animator Richard Oud seeing the Longleg as "just a big chicken". Gallery Erik-van-helvoirt-longlegcombo.jpg|Concept art by Erik van Helvoirt 017DBD67-08F1-476D-BBB2-4722A8419A87.jpeg C5F62C63-3826-4779-B90E-CEBC33908DB3.jpeg 129A8709-53DB-446F-BAF2-73EAB3E5B628.jpeg Horizon Zero Dawn™_ Complete Edition_20190301123656.jpg|A dead Longleg strung up in a bandit camp References uk:Довгоніг Category:Recon Class Category:Shock Vulnerabilty Category:Machines Category:Medium Sized Machines Category:No Resistance Category:RHO Override Category:Non-mountable